


A New Beginning

by slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ichatrina, Post-Finale, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl/pseuds/slight_Ichatrina_obsessed_sleepyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Katrina's first night together in two centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You cannot imagine how relieved I am to know you're safe. That you're both safe."

Abbie gave a small smile and patted his arm. "No problem, Crane. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walked to her car, Ichabod turned and made his way back into the house. It had been a stressful few days, what with finding both Abbie and Katrina and returning them to safety. Taking a moment to just breathe for the first time since his second rising from the grave, he stared at the hearth, the flames dancing in the darkness of the cabin. Uncertainty plagued him as he pondered his next move. Glancing to the closed door of the bedroom, he sighed, unsure what lay behind it. Since rescuing Katrina from the Horseman's clutches, the two of them had barely spoken, both too traumatized from their most recent struggles. Now, though, they were completely alone. No demons, ex-fiancés and ex-best friends, or angry sons were here to interrupt them or tear them apart. He'd dreamed of this night so many times, but now that it was actually here, he felt a small amount of dread begin to build within him. They were in a completely different world, one that he feared neither of them would ever become accustomed to. What if it was too different? What if the past and its mistakes would not leave them be to bask in their reunion?

With a last look about the room, he made his way to the door and opened it. Upon entering, he felt himself suck in a sharp breath. She was at the end of the bed, placing a bandage around her thigh. A result of their earlier struggle to free her from Death. Her dress was hanging on the closet door, wet from her ministrations to remove the mud caked into it. His eyes took in her still wet hair, recalling his chuckle at her amazement over the modern form of washing. She was like a small child in her joy.

Allowing his eyes to dance over her further, he took in her body, covered only by his shirt, the very one she'd buried him in so long ago. Abbie had assured him they would find something more appropriate for her as soon as possible, but looking at her now, he hoped the modern version of the word 'soon' was a bit longer in meaning than the one he was accustomed to. As her hands worked the bandage round and round her thigh, he felt himself responding to her bareness before him. It had been too long since he'd observed his wife in this fashion.

"Ichabod?" His eyes moved up to find her gazing at him in curiosity. "Is everything alright, my love?" A small smile lit his face as he walked to kneel before her, his hands taking over the bandaging. He noticed her intake of breath as his hands made contact with her thigh, and felt himself grow more confident knowing he still had such an effect on her. Once finished, his eyes once again found hers. For a moment, he simply gazed at her, allowing her green eyes to seep deep into his soul. Her hand making its way to cup his cheek caused his eyes to slowly close at her warmth. Releasing another shaky breath, he whispered. "You're so beautiful."

Her hand ghosted over his eye lids before falling to his lips. "You haven't answered me."

His eyes opened to find hers on his hands which were still wrapped around her thighs. "Things are so different now. I would understand if...if you no longer feel as you did before."

A frown creased his face as he watched her fidget with the edges of her shirt. Katrina had never been one to voice doubt. She'd never been insecure as there'd never been any reason for her to be. He'd always been completely enthralled with her and she'd known it, but now..."Things are different and my feelings have changed."

Her eyes jumped to his, slight pain flickering across them, before her wall built around her once more. The wall she put up to keep others out. "I can...I can find somewhere else to stay. Perhaps, Miss Mills-"

His hand slid up her thigh to hold her waist. Her bare skin below exposed for him. Only ever him. "I feel more. The way a man who'd been living off of meager meals would feel after dining on the best there is to offer."

Her frown deepened. "I don't..." A shaky breath fell from her lips as his thumb slid down to stroke her center.

"We were giving each other scraps, Katrina. Offering only enough to keep us happy. We lied. We kept secrets. But now everything is in the open."

Her hand slid to join his while the other came to his neck, her breathing getting heavier with every moment that passed as her fingers pressed his thumb further into her, a circling motion fueling her desire, her eyes blinking rapidly, trying to keep focus on his. "We can be one. With nothing separating us any longer. We can be as we were always meant to."

"You want to be with me, still? Even now? Knowing what I am?"

His free hand slid up her body to rest against her neck. "What you are is the most beautiful, kind, and loving person I know. I want to spend the rest of my days basking in your love."

Her body jerked forward as their digits pressed even harder against her. "Do you want that, my love?"

Her eyes were glazed with pleasure as she released a breathless, "Yes."

His hand left her, pulling hers away as well as he moved back slightly, before leaning forward. Her scent nearly overwhelmed him as he dotted kisses across her thighs, first one and then the other, giving each well deserved attention. Her hand rested in his hair, her fingers twirling random strands between them. A breathless moan escaped her as his lips finally trailed to her center, her hand tightened in his hair. His tongue jutted out to drag across her, her distinct taste filling his senses. As her hand pressed his head further into her, she began rocking against him, but rather than allowing her to continue, he moved his mouth further up until coming into contact with her belly button. "Ichabod...please."

He knew she was nearly at her end and hated delaying her, but he didn't want it to happen yet. He greedily wanted all of her first. As his mouth continued an upward journey, his hands pushed at the offending shirt keeping him from her. She pulled her hands from his hair long enough to remove it from herself completely before he felt them at the hem of his own. "Patience, my love."

Her body jerked once more as his lips encircled a nipple. "You know that's not something I possess."

He suppressed a grin at her words, knowing the truth of them. He wasn't the only greedy lover. Katrina knew what she wanted and often would take it from him when he least expected it. Her stubborn nature often refusing to relent to his control. Her adventurous side keeping them fully ahead of the curve in their bed. His wife was positively ravenous when she wanted to be. As her hands pulled at him, he finally allowed his shirt to be removed and his bare skin to lay over hers. At the first contact of their bare chests against each other, his skin prickled, her soft breasts meeting his hard chest. His eyes bore into hers for a moment, conveying all he felt in a single look. There was no need to say it, but he did anyway. "I love you."

Her eyes softened as her hand came to rest at his cheek. "Always, my love."

Always. He leaned closer, allowing his lips to brush hers as his hands made work of his trousers. Once free, he felt his manhood lie against her warmth and his eyes fell closed.

"Katrina, I've missed you so, my love."

Her breath hit his face as she spoke. "Never again."

His eyes opened once more as he pushed forward, her body taking him in. They both moaned at the contact. The utter wholeness he felt at their complete connection nearly overwhelmed him. "We're perfectly made for each other."

A smile slipped into her features as her nails scraped against his back, pushing him into motion. They moved in unison, her body meeting his thrust, their breathing laboring more with every new meeting. "Ichabod..."

His head fell to her neck as he held back his finish, waiting for his beloved. However, his wait wasn't long as her body began to jerk against him, her warmth tightening around him in an almost painful, yet glorious fashion. "Katrina...my love."

His end came in the wake of his wife's arching form, his body collapsing upon her, completely spent. "This was..."

"Perfect," she finished with a kiss to his shoulder. Pulling back to look at her, he smiled as his hand moved across her face, smoothing the light sheen of sweat gathered over her brow.

"Exactly."

She leaned up to brush her lips against his as he moved his hand to hold her up. She was still wrapped tightly around him as they softly kissed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Ichabod..."

Pulling back, he regarded her with a curious look. "Yes, my love?"

Her brow furrowed for a moment before she allowed her gaze to leave his and fall to their still joined bodies. "What if we...?"

He knew what she meant. What if they had created another child? Bringing his hand up to run through her mess of red hair, he sighed. "I'm not sure."

Dropping her gaze from him, she nodded, though he knew she was disappointed with his answer. "Katrina?"

Her eyes came back to his. "What happened to him wasn't your fault."

Her expression fell as she blinked back tears. "It was. I left him...alone, without love."

"No," he whispered, determined to right her thoughts. "I won't have you believing that. Jeremy was dealt a cruel fate, but it was not your doing."

"Ichabod-"

"No, my love."

His fingers brushed her lips as a moment of silence passed between them. "I hope we did."

Her frown deepened. "You do?"

He smiled. "Yes. For once, I want us to have what we desire, and I desire a child with you, Katrina. More than anything."

For a moment, he thought she might disagree. Her face certainly led him to believe that. The timing was terrible, but he couldn't fight this deep desire building within him to fill her with his child, to see her carry it, nurse it. He wanted to be with her as they nurtured a reflection of their love. Returning his focus to his wife, he found that ever so slowly, a smile was creeping into her features. "I do as well."

Leaning down to be closer to her, he breathed in her scent. "Then, we shall."

With a brush of his lips against hers, he added. "Let us hope for a daughter."

Her breathing was growing heavy once more as his hands slid down to give her body apt attention. "A daughter?"

Smiling at her half closed eyes, he pressed deeper into her, once again fully ready to love her. "Yes. A beautiful little girl."

She gasped as he pulled away only to thrust back within her, his hand sliding to grasp her thigh and pull it upward. "With red hair like her mother."

Her hands slid beneath his arms and wrapped around his back. "As long as she has her father's eyes."

He chuckled. "No. No, she must have yours. I demand it."

Her nails bit into his back as she pulled him as close as possible. "I don't think it works that way, my love."

"You're a witch. Surely you can do something to tip the odds in my favor."

The breathless laugh that escaped her filled him with such joy as he never knew. "I love you, Ichabod."

His eyes found hers, content with the faith that they would make it through any future that lay before them. "And I love you. Always."

 


End file.
